


Vasectomy at claires. (gay)

by 7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi



Series: hyuk busts a nut side stories [3]
Category: (theyre dead tho), Bangtansonyandan, EXP EDITION (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, bulletproof boyscoochies, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Balloons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Other, Vasectomy, Vore, gastric bypass mention, heavy gay, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi/pseuds/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi
Summary: Just general gayness tbh. Kinda shippy. uwu





	Vasectomy at claires. (gay)

**Author's Note:**

> piss

Namjoon go to claires, pants around his ankles. Hoseok Arrives to his job at claires late by 45 minutes, he mops the floor with his tears. My brudda hoseak shouted the leader of south koream (korean is located in asian whicj is located in the world whickj is located in space whick is located in the universe which is located in jins dsls) boyband bts. I want my dick pierced, moaned the rapper. Hoseok vomited blood violently and smiled, teeth covered in blood. “Ye’ he rapped. “Ok” he rapped” Rm laid on the floor of claires, hoseok held a mechanical pencil to the skin of rms nutsack. You ready my boy? Scouted the rapper. A mother covered her childs eyes and the child pointed and laughed. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA said the child. Missing a slither of liquid squuzing thru the cracks. Its him, vixx leo. Hoseok shoved the entire mechanical [encil into rms nitskin. Rm made the minecraft oof sound. Jin was there running his torn off dsls on the floor. N was in the grave being dead. The mechanical pencil slowly absorbed and came out, a blonde, meek, w e a k, blonde bang pd landed on the floor, stillborn. “Lmao” yoongi yonked. V smiled, his lips curling into a giant grin, all of his teeth fused into one tooth. V is for vasectomy giggled the boy in the giggle pit. The giggle pit was moist and dank like Hoseaks asshole, noted the vocal. And he had never giggled more.


End file.
